Hints of Uneasiness
Hints of Uneasiness (ざわめきの予感 Zawamekino Yokan) is the fifth chapter of the Magico manga series written and illustrated by Naoki Iwamoto. Synopsis After Shion destroyed the castle, the party finally obtained the Rubeus Manastone needed to perform the first step in sealing the Echidna. After that, Emma sees that three kids finally sees their mother and as they leave, she ask Shion how it feels like. After all that, Anise then tells that many children were being kidnapped and were being forced to work in slavery which she were saying that she never must follow strangers, but then suddenly she says that they are strangers either. Emma then says that she will be careful. She was happy that everyone wasn't hurt and that they are safe which later she says tat it doesn't feel right. Anise tells them to look at there where a bunch of peoples were been watching the news. In the news stated that the castle "Eden" owned by the informatics mage Marouni Gate has been completely destroyed. They are then seeking for whereabouts of Shion which stated that he robbed Lord Marouni of all his possessions and that he killed more than 300 peoples that where on site just to satisfy his own twisted pleasures. And finally they talked about that he destroyed the castle to cover up his crime. People around the monitor are saying that they are scared and tells that he's an demon. Emma then walks with anger saying that it is all nonsense but Shion says that it doesn't matter and pull her hair. Anise then says that she isn't worried about Shion but about Emma. As there is a possibility that Emma's face might shown on the TV. Which could make the existence of Echidna known to people. Though they shouldn't have to worry, if a famous mages were to see it, they'll come after her. Anise warns not to attract to much attention. Shion tells that there is nothing to worry about, and points to the TV. To both their surprise, when camera shifts to Emma's face, it shows a completely disfigured face. Shion explains that a ribbon Emma is wearing will prevent Emma's face from being projected onto the TV. But Anise is still worried along with Shion who tells her that they must stay vigilant. As there are mages, young and old who can use magic that have never been seen before. As well as those who carry dangerous ideals. But even with such odds, Shion promises to protect Emma at all costs. When Emma tries to speak, she falls under a great pain and collapses. Shion takes Emma to the outskirts of the town where he performs a Decoration Ritual. As the Rubeus Manastone is fused with the ring, Emma begins to see a vision where a dark entity is engulfed with the light from the Rubeus. When Emma tells of this phenomenon, Shion assumes that must be the Echidna. While Anise is glad that is over for now. Emma, while looking at the newly decorated ring, suggests they head for their next ritual, much to Shion's worries. As for their next ritual, Emma must bathe in the Holy Spring of Luna for the ritual, "Purge". Anise adds by saying that the spring is also called a Devil's Mercy, as it can cure any kind of disease by bathing for certain amount of time, by if you are touched by other people, extreme pain will go through one's body like if you are struck by a lighting. So they make their way to Andorra Outland as their next destination. In the forest, a small pumpkin head person is dragging a fish which was just caught. As it sings of how it's a big catch, it wonders how the fish should be cooked. Whether eat it raw or roast or stew the fish. But as the pumpkin head walks, a huge bear-like creature eats all of the fish. Pumpkin head is angry about this and calls the bear an idiot, but the bear suddenly attacks. However, the Pumpkin head avoids and a ball of light appears from it's left hand. Later, the bear is being eaten by the pumpkin head who turns out to be a little girl. As she munches down the bear, she sees the dragon Shion was riding on and wonders if it's tasty. Navigation